


Friends Don’t Lie

by otomiyatickles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Eleven | Jane Hopper Has Powers, F/M, Fluff, Tickling, playful tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Eleven learns about a new word and a whole newly found concept for her: tickling. She’s quite persistent in finding out what exactly this is. Mike does not quite get a choice in helping her discovering. And he doesn’t mind… To a certain extent. (Mileven fluff)





	Friends Don’t Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 30/10/'17.  
> 

“...not now El... I’m doing homework.” Mike felt guilty to turn Eleven down again, but he could shove the whole idea of spending the weekend at an amusement park with her up his own ass if he wasn’t going to finish this essay soon. Damn fucking school man!

“Mike...” He tensed up when she leaned against him, whispering in his ear. Why did she always have to whisper? Mike shrugged his shoulders and rubbed uncomfortably against his own ear. Her breath felt ticklish. Ticklish, but bearable.

“Mike.. One kiss...” Mike had to gather all his energy to keep that stupid smile away that tried to make its way to his lips. Eleven was a kissing addict. 

Not the gross kisses like he would see in movies, but those innocent pecks and pressing their lips together that could make his stomach get filled with fireworks. Real fairy tale kissing. That ‘innocent’ little girl just liked it more than an average person, and he wasn’t complaining. Except for now, now that he had other priorities.

“Later okay? Just let me finish this --” he gulped when El’s hands grabbed his stomach, squeezing fondly. Only the touch felt anything but fond or loving, it fucking _tickled_. Unbearable. He twitched slightly and held his breath. Maybe if he would just concentrate he could just ignore it and -- her fingers moved and he jolted, a gasp shooting past his lips. No he couldn’t.

“Alright that’s it El! You’re _tickling_ me!” Mike said, slamming down his pen and trying his best to throw a temper at the cutest girl in the world, which didn’t work really well with the way she looked at him. Confusion, pure adorable confusion was in her eyes.

“Tickling?” she asked. Mike swallowed. Oh, right.

“Eh t-tickling. You know? Like a sort of... _itching_ feeling. Only it makes you laugh,” he tried to explain. He was losing his point here...

“But you didn’t laugh...” Mike looked at her with a dumbfounded expression and tried his best again not to smile.

“No, I didn’t. That’s because I’m not ticklish. It’s just an example!” Eep. He was breaking a very important rule here. Friends don’t lie. But... they kissed. And they were basically on couple-terms now. So... she wasn’t a friend anymore right? Good. Very good excuse.

“Ticklish?” Mike now couldn’t help but laugh. He cast his pen and book aside and turned towards his girl who had completely won him over now.

“Ticklish, it’s what you are if... tickling makes you laugh!” he said, and he wiggled his fingers as an example. Who would’ve thought he was to ever give a lecture like this.

“Try me,” she said with a smile. Mike blinked his eyes and sputtered.

“Ehh wait, what? Homework --”  he said, but El looked at him with this... confident look in her eyes and she grabbed his hand.

“ _Tickle_ me, Mike.” What an invitation. More like a command. Alright. Fine then. This girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

“Okay, fine. But remember... you asked,” he said carefully, not ready to have his neck twisted for tickling her. The last time he tickled a girl, this earned him a kick in his face that had his nose leaking blood five times as bad as Eleven’s nose after a superpower moment. That girl was Nancy, and yeah, her kicks were painfully memorable. 

Smiling like an idiot, he gently grabbed both Eleven’s shoulders and pushed her a little so she was sitting in a straight position. He then let his hands slide from her shoulders down her arms, looking intently how she followed his every move with her eyes.

“Arms... like this,” he whispered when his hands had reached her lower arms, and he spread them a little wider. He then let go of her arms and brought his hands to the now exposed part of her body, and he calmly grazed his fingers against her sides to test her reaction.

“ _Woo_!” Eleven made a hilarious sound as she jolted at the feeling. Mike smiled.

“I think you’re ticklish El,” he said. He touched her again and dug in a little deeper, his fingers wiggling slightly. El coughed out a choked laugh and bent forward.

“M-Mike!” she gasped, probably very confused by the feeling. Her arms were already returning to cover herself up, but his hands were blocking them from protecting her apparently very ticklish sides.

“I haven’t even started yet!” he taunted. After testing if it was safe by digging in slightly again, which made her giggle adorably, he finally went on to some real tickling. He rapidly wiggled his fingers up and down her sides and he was just as surprised as Eleven herself when she squealed loudly and fell to the side.

“What’s this? You’re _that_ ticklish?” he said playfully, leaning over her and attacking her sides and ribs all over with tickles. 

“Eeehehehe n-no waaaait!” she laughed, rolling onto her back and with her hands searching in vain for his hands to stop them from the playful assault. Thinking about it... did he ever hear her laugh like this? Not really. It was like music.

“You asked for it El, you really did,” Mike sang, and with this new position on her back he found the best access to her unprotected stomach. El squeaked when he tickled her there. One hand wasn’t even enough, he had to add both hands to the play, to tickle her stomach as if he was playing an instrument. Considering the music coming from her, she really was like an instrument.

“MAhaha- Mike noohoho!” Eleven squirmed and writhed. One of her flailing hands actually gripped his stomach and Mike jumped. Shit, he was as ticklish as she was, but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her (- er, theoretically him) right?

“Ahahalright! I know nohohow! Mike!” Eleven laughed hysterically. During the tickling Mike tried to not lose sight of her face, which was turning slightly pink. Her flushed cheeks were spread wide in a forever big laugh, and her eyes were getting slightly teary, and it started to seem like she may be reaching her limits.

Alright, maybe he _should_ stop now if he didn’t want her to go into a defensive mode and --

“El?” He abruptly stopped tickling her and he froze, watching her in shock. Her nose was bleeding.

“What are you...?” She was using her powers. How was she using her powers and.... oh. Mike only now realized he had been so into tickling his girlfriend to death that he hadn’t even realized ( _how_?!) that he was partially elevated from the floor.

“Eeeell?!” he yelped. His hands on her body that had been tickling her now gripped her tightly while his lower body floated up in the air. Eleven smirked, wiped her own nose and followed him up until she was standing with Mike floating above her. Mike yelled as he was floated straight into his own built blanket fort.

“W-w-what? El? I’m sorry, didn’t you like it? You said --” Eleven grinned at him from upside down (Mike had ended up with his legs up, almost tearing down the fort), and she approached him as she shook her head sweetly.

“Hmhm. I liked it,” she said, sounding a little bit out of breath, but there must’ve been a reason for her to look so confident and cocky. Mike swung his legs to the side and helped himself to not see the world from upside down (no pun intended), and he tilted his head when Eleven sat by his side, leaning over him.

“Then what?” he asked, getting nervous by her smile. She then suddenly reached out and wiggled her fingers against his stomach like he had done to her, and Mike was too late to hold back the sudden laugh coming from deep down.

“WAHAH!” He instantly pressed his hands into his own face, and now he understood why Eleven was smirking like this. She had noticed. While he was tickling her, the way he jumped at her touch. She had noticed. Damn girl, she’s sharp!

“You’re ticklish Mike. Friends - don’t - lie,” she said. Mike barely had time to feel even a little bit friendzoned. Before he knew it Eleven was completely overpowering him, winning this tickle fight in every way possible. 

Well one thing was certain, she was learning fast. And he was afraid she was never going to forgive or forget about this again. Also, no more homework was finished that day.


End file.
